Snowflakes In Seattle
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: One snowy day in Seattle brings fate to Carly and Freddie. One-Shot. CREDDIE! For Christmas Challenge!


**Because I love Creddie so much (and I haven't been able to write it since I'm in the middle of my first Seddie story) I decided to write this. For the Creddie Christmas Challenge. Hope you like!**

**Carly's POV**

**Disclaimer: Do I own iCarly? I wish. Do I own any actor or actress involved in iCarly? A girl can dream. Will I ever own iCarly? *Sigh* only if I become a millionaire. Do I own this idea? You bet I do! If Dan Schneider won't give me Creddie, I will make it happen any way I can ;P**

* * *

It was beautiful. The snow. Gorgeous. Falling down on the sidewalk outside Bushwell Plaza. I longed to run out into the descending ice crystals. It only snowed a couple times a year here. It felt like the white beauty was calling to me.

I continued to stare out my window at the magnificent snow. I had to go out there. It felt like I was being pulled by an invisible force.

I jumped up out of my seat and went to my closet. I hastily snatched my heavy coat, and my shoes. I would have grabbed mittens or gloves, but I hadn't bought those since I was little and Freddie and I used to play in the snow.

As I headed for my door, I grew very excited. I mean I'd seen snow before. But this was different for some reason. I didn't know why, but it was.

I ran down the stairs into the lobby, with every step I grew more and more eager to step into the snow. I flew past Lewbert, ignoring his incoherent shouts and screams. Nothing was going to ruin this moment from me.

The cold air hit me, and I was free. I stood there, just enjoying the cooling snow as it covered me. I stuck my tongue out. Even as a little girl, doing this was one of my favorite things to do in the winter.

I sucked in a chilly breath. I could feel the cold air as it filled my nose, freezing it. I began to spin around, my hair forming a circle around my head. I didn't care if I looked five. I just wanted to be here.

"Carly?"

I stopped spiraling when I heard that voice "Oh, hey Freddie." I giggled, blushing slightly. I'd started to like him for the past couple months now, but he hadn't shown interest in me for a while. That's why I hadn't asked him out yet. He was probably over me by now. I couldn't blame him. If I'd been turned down as many times as I turned him down. I would have lost my crush too.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm enjoying the snow!" I squealed as I made a three hundred and sixty degree turn, my arms flung out to my sides "What have you been doing?" I questioned, referring to the two bags I'd just noticed in his hands.

"I have been Christmas shopping."

"Oh, what did you buy?!" I asked excitedly as I ran close to Freddie's side.

"Ah ah ah. No peeking. I have something in here for you too."

I gave him my best puppy dog look "Pweeeeeeese. Can I see my present."

"Of coarse you can. On Christmas day."

"Come on!" I whined as I grabbed his one of his hands while he was still holding his bag.

"Geeze Carly! Your hands are freezing!" he jumped in surprise at my cold fingers.

"I haven't been out here that long. Are they really that cold?"

Freddie sighed, and put his bags on the lightly snow covered sidewalk "Let me warm them up."

He cupped my two hands in his own, and began to blow his hot breath into them. Sparks went up my spine. Ugh, why didn't I ask him out when he still liked me? For the next few seconds he continued to set my heart in fire.

Then he stopped and just held my hands in his "Better?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Oh, you have a snowflake in your hair too." he commented as he let go of my hands, and ran his fingers through my hair. God, he was more perfect than this beautiful day. Why did I blow my chance with him?

"There, got it." he breathed as his hand went back to his side.

"Freddie?" I started. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"Hm?"

"Do you still…like me?" I asked, my voice somewhat shaky.

"Yeah." he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Well, then why haven't you been showing it?"

"I was tired of putting myself out there, only to get shot down. So I just stopped."

I was mad at myself for this. How could I be so stupid to not see how great a guy Freddie really was back then? "I'm sorry I hurt you all the time." I apologized.

He shook it off "Eh, it's okay."

"Still, I'm sorry." I said looking down at the ground.

It was quiet between the two of us for a minute, then something hit my shoulder. I looked up to see Freddie grinning from ear to ear, and a big glop of snow in my coat "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

He shrugged "I thought you wanted to enjoy the snow."

"It's on." I stated, and then the craziness began.

Freddie and I began to frantically make snowballs from the small amount of snow on the ground and throw them at each other. We were both laughing constantly. This was awesome.

But somehow, I ended up tackling Freddie during our battle. He laid in the snow, his back against the sidewalk, both of us breathing heavily.

"Uh, Carly…we probably…we probably should…" Freddie trailed off as we looked into each others eyes. This was almost perfect. Only one thing was missing.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Freddie wasn't even surprised at my actions. He just kissed me back. It was magic. It felt right kissing him.

That was then I realized why I had wanted to come outside so badly. Fate was calling me. Screaming at me to come meet my destiny.

Freddie and I broke apart. I was silent for a few seconds.

Then Freddie asked "What was that for?"

I laughed "Let's just say, I promise not to turn you down anymore."

Then I went in for another kiss.

* * *

**I know it's gooey, but I'm a sucker for mushy Creddie stories! Reviews are always appreciated (hint, hint, cough, cough, nudge, nudge.) ;P**


End file.
